parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 8: Accidents Will Happen.
Here is part eight of The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas # 1 * Rustee Rails as Henry # 3 * Montana as Gordon # 4 * Harry Hogwarts as James # 5 * Tootle as Percy # 6 * Jebidiah as Toby # 7 * Toots as Duck # 8 * Ivor as Oliver # 11 * Pufle and Scott as Bill and Ben # 34 and 35 * Henrietta, Elsie, and Victoria * Caboose as Toad * Little Chug as Sir Handel * Alfred as Duke * Bulstrode as Himself * Casey Jr's Coaches as Annie, Britanny, Becky, Clarabel, and Beatrice * Choo Choo as Peter Sam * Edgar as Duncan * Rasmus as Rheneas * Boulder as Himself * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves Transcript * Thrills and spills on the railway, it's a life of happiness, * But sometimes impatience can lead to carelessness. * Some think they are smart cats * And some just know it all, * But sooner or later we all find out that... * Accidents happen now and again, * Just when you least expect. * Just when you think that life is okay, * Fate comes to collect! * Accidents happen now and again, when people or trains get smart. * If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, * Accidents will happen just like that! * Your best laid plans can turn upside-down, * If you get too confident. * Sometimes you will slip and slide if that's Lady Luck's intent. * One minute you're riding high, * The next you're on the ground. * But please remember * Whatever the weather * You must take care 'cause... * Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. * You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, * Put it down to experience! * Accidents happen now and again, * Just don't take it all to heart, * 'Cause if you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, * Accidents will happen, just like that! * The warning signs are there for us to see most of the time, * But sometimes we take chances, ignore the danger signs, * Fate can surprise you with no reason or rhyme. * Make sure you learn your lesson. You'll know better next time! * Accidents happen now and again, just when you least expect. * Just when you think that life is OK, * Fate comes to collect! * Accidents happen now and again when people or trains get smart. * If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, * Accidents will happen just like that! * Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. * You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, * Put it down to experience! * Accidents happen now and again, just don't take it all to heart. * If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, * Whatever you're doing is not what you're thinking, * Accidents, incidents, * Accidents - Incidents * Accidents happen just like that! Category:Julian Bernardino